Investigators are only beginning to unravel the mechanisms that control the cellular response to extrinsic factors. One basic feature of many of such mechanisms is the initial binding of an extrinsic factor, e.g., a ligand, to a cell surface membrane protein, i.e., a receptor. The binding of a ligand to its receptor usually effects a cellular change through a cascade of events. These events commonly involve other proteins, such as protein kinases, protein phosphatases, JAK proteins, Stat proteins, and/or G-proteins. In addition, there is generally a requirement for a transcription factor to bind to a specific DNA regulatory sequence in the nucleus of the cell, and thereby initiate the transcription of one or more particular genes.
Other factors are often involved. In antigen-stimulated lymphocyte activation, for example, calcium (Ca.sup.2+) influx is also necessary for the ultimate initiation of DNA transcription. The increased cytoplasmic calcium concentration may originate as an external influx or a release of internal stores. Increased calcium concentration which activates the calcium-dependent protein phosphatase calcineurin acts in conjunction with other agents to signal the initiation of transcription. It is clear that the pathway involving calcium influx is essential to a number of processes involved with activation and proliferation of cells.
Intracellular calcium levels play a major function in a number of different cell types involving a number of different activities. In addition to the induction of gene transcription by calcium influx, many other calcium-dependent events, such as those which occur during muscle contraction (both cardiac and skeletal), vesicle degranulation (such as in the response of neutrophils and macrophages to infection, or basophil response to antigen stimulation, or release of acetylcholine by neurons), and closure of intracellular gap junctions offer opportunities for cellular regulation. The cell cycle can also involve fluxes of calcium. Intracellular chelators which block changes in intracellular calcium concentration can block the cell cycle from progressing, thereby arresting cell division. [Rabinovich et al., J. of Immunol., 137:952-961 (1986)]. Therefore, regulation of calcium can be effective in modulating cell division in normal and diseased cells.
Lymphocytes are a primary component of the cellular arm of the immune system. Activation of one particular type of lymphocyte, a T-cell, can result through the stimulation of a T-cell receptor by e.g., the binding of a T-cell receptor (TCR) to an antigen presented by an antigen-presenting cell. This stimulation results in the activation a Ca.sup.2+ -dependent phosphatase, calcineurin. Activated calcineurin, in turn, activates NF-AT, a lymphocyte specific transcription factor that together with a companion transcription factor, AP-1, effects the expression of the inducible T-cell growth factor, interleukin-2 (IL-2). Activation of AP-1 is a calcium-independent process that involves protein kinase C, and can be experimentally achieved with the addition of phorbol myristate acetate (PMA). The immunosuppressant drug cyclosporin A (CsA) binds to and inhibits the prolyl isomerase activity of cyclophilin and the resulting drug-isomerase complex inactivates calcineurin, by a direct interaction near the active site of the enzyme. [Liu et al., Cell, 66:807-15 (1991)]; [Clipstone and Crabtree, Nature, 357:695-7 (1992)]; [O'Keefe et al., Nature, 357:692-4 (1992)]. NF-KB is a third key transcription factor which is important in the activation of lymphocytes and which is activated following the stimulation of the T-cell or B-cell antigen receptor.
Another protein associated with the calcium signaling pathway in lymphocytes is the recently identified calcium-signal modulating cyclophilin ligand (CAML) [Bram, R. J. and Crabtree, G. R., DNA Encoding Calcium-Signal Modulating Cyclophilin Ligand, U.S. Pat. No. 5.523,227. Issued Jun. 4, 1996, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety]. CAML binds cyclophilin B with reasonable specificity. i.e., CAML does not bind cyclophilin A or C. Unlike the cyclosporin A-cyclophilin complex, however, the CAML-cyclophilin B complex does not directly bind to calcineurin. Thus CAML appears to affect calcineurin through its regulation of Ca.sup.2+ influx. As expected, CsA can indirectly block the activating effect of CAML on transcription, by inhibiting calcineurin. In addition, CAML appears to have no effect on the activation of AP-1, and so the CAML-dependent activation of NF-AT experimentally requires the addition of PMA.
CAML acts downstream from an extrinsic signal but upstream from calcineurin. The location of CAML in cytoplasmic vesicles suggests that it can regulate Ca.sup.2+ influx by modulating intracellular Ca.sup.2+ release. However, there remains a need to determine the natural factor (or factors) that communicate the external signal to the cellular CAML. Further, there is a need to understand how CAML interacts with this factor in order to learn how to better control the important cellular processes that CAML helps to regulate. A different class of signaling molecule is the TNFR family of cell surface receptors [Smith et al., Cell 76:959-62 (1994)]. These receptors initiate intracellular signals leading to the onset of cell growth, death, or gain of effector function.